the warped return
by nikka.anderson.90
Summary: yes this story is also on dinahdeath's page we are writing this story together and had decided to post on both pages for more reviews
1. character bio

Character Bio:

**Ryain**-(pronounced rain)

Age- 19 years old

Height- 5'10

Body Type- Well Built

Eye Color- Black

Hair- Long, Wavy, Black

Skin Tone-Tan

**Outfit 1-Real World**

Black corset, frilly black mini skirt, elbow length black lace gloves, black fishnets, knee-high boots, studded collar, spiked bracelet.

**Outfit 2-Wonderland**

Black mid-thigh dress, black boots, studded collar, black lace cuffs a hand gun on right side, knife in boot, one on thigh and one on left hip.

**Dinah**

Age- 19 years old

Height- 5'6

Body Type- Slim but a bit curvy

Eye Color- Silver/Blue

Hair- Long, somewhat curly, White (Dyed for Halloween)

Skin Tone- Pale

**Outfit 1-Real world**

White corset dress that stops at the knee w/ frills on top of the corset and sleeves, white heels, long sharp nails painted white, white-collar w/ bell and chain leash attached, broken chain cuffs on wrist, long white fingerless gloves, fake white Mainecoon cat ears and tail.

**Outfit 2- Wonderland**

White summer dress that stops mid-shin w/ frills, white ballet shoes, white collar w/ bell and chain leash attached, scythe/sniper gun, hidden dagger on right hip, claws, white mainecoon cat ears and tail

**Christopher**

Age- 20

Height- 5'10

Body Type- Little heavier than normal (husky)

Eye Color- Blue (purple with red rims when angry)

Hair- Straight, blonde

Skin Tone- Farmers tan

**Outfit 1 - Real World**

Blue jeans, T-shirt, lighter, flammable items, 2 handguns on chest straps, 7 knives (location unknown), Black steal-toed combat boots.

**Outfit 2- Wonderland**

2 swords, 2 shot off shotguns, 20 throwing knives, M4, Fedora, long black trench coat, steal-toed combat boots, faded black jeans, hip holster gun belt.


	2. introduction

Don't own Joker/Clover/Heart no kuni no Alice. Me and my friend only own our oc's

* * *

Introduction

~Nightmare appears in front of the audience~

**_'Its been 50 years since Alice Lidell returned to her world. Leaving behind all she had gained in Wonderland. She left with no goodbyes or even a farewell to any of her Wonderland friends. Her guilt towards her sister had won out after all._**

**_Now 50 years later, her granddaughters, Ryain and Dinah share similar traits with their dearly departed grandmother. Alice had passed on at an old age, leaving behind two daughters, a son, and two granddaughters._**

**_Back in Wonderland, Peter White, the insane Prime Minister in the Country of Hearts, follows Alice once again to her world only this time she is already dead unbeknownst to him. He mistakes Ryain for Alice on Halloween night and kidnaps her. Dinah, seeing her beloved cousin being carried away grabs Peter's shirt just before he jumped into the rabbit hole. _**

**_Peter, soon after landing on a large balcony, forces Ryain and Dinah to drink the medicine of Hearts which causes them to fall asleep... And the game to being...'_**


	3. halloween night

**ch.1**

**halloween night**

Only own characters and story, it's going to be in my friends oc)Ryains pov and in the next ch my oc will have a little pov.

* * *

"Why are you walking so damn fast? Slow down, you know I can't walk as fast as you in heels!"

"I'm in heels as well Ryain, and you know I naturally walk fast," Dinah said stopping to let me catch up. "plus, I have more stuff in my bags than you. So how is it that I'm not slower than you?"

"I don't fucking know and how long till we get to Christopher's house anyway?" I ask looking through the trees and into the dark ultra creepy haunted park, though the creepiest part of the park is the children's playground which we have to walk through to get to Christopher's house.

"If we cut through the park," _yep through the plaground_ "we will make it in time to where he won't point a gun at us. Though I have the feeling that we are about to be jumped."

Suddenly a strange man with white hair and giant fuzzy bunny ears jumps out of the bushes and yells "Alice my dear! Finally you appear, I am so happy you are here. Now off to wonderland we go, hold on tight my little doe!"

What the hell?!" I scream as the strange man throws me over his shoulder starts to run away. "Get the hell off of me! Who do you think you fucking are?" I screamed and started kicking him. "Let me go perv!"

Dinah turns and starts after us "Dinah!" I cry, the strange man starts humming, running faster but Dinah is able to grab his coat tail just before he jumps into an oversized rabbit hole. "I swear to god I'm gonna slit your fucking ugly ass neck! You'll pay for kidnapping me and my cousin. Imma fucking kill you myself!"

"Ryain! Goddamnit! Shut the hell up, we'll fig..."Dinah was cut short of breath due to our harsh landing on a very large stone balcony.

The man puts me down long enough to grab something from his coat pocket then his mouth was on mine forcing a bitter tasting liquid down my throat, I shove him off of me shouting a warning to Dinah to run, but I was to late.

I stand to run to protect you only to fall down once again, my vision dimming with every second until I could no longer hold my eyes open.

_"Dinah..." _I whisper

***_several time periods later_**

"hey boss, is big sis okay?

"yea is big sis alright? and who's the other one?

_big sis? what's going on? where's Dinah? what happened?_

**_back in the real world~ Christopher_**

_'Them girls should have been here by now. Hmmm wonder where they are at. Guess I better go look for'em don't need 'em gettin' hurt.' _I Walk over to the door and grab my rifle and head on outside in the cold. "Ryain! Dinah!" I yell "Ya'll know ya'll can't scare me." I walked past a few trees into the playground.

* * *

Please read and review it might help inspire us and sorry for the cliff hanger it was my friends idea, I would have been happy to right more but post later. tata 3


	4. Ryain screws up

**Ch.2 **

**Ryain Screws Up**

***Dinah**

While trying to catch my breath from the landing, I watch as the rabbit man kisses my cousin in order to force some strange liquid down her throat. Still trying to breathe I attempted to stand on shaky legs to get him away from her. Ryain pushes him away and yells at me to run away, but it was too late.

"My, my, who are you? And how is it you look like Alice too?" he says looking me over "Oh well, it doesn't matter. Now drink this before we see the hatter." He shoves the vial into my mouth and holds my nose until I drink it.

"What the Hell... is wrong... with... yoouu...? I collapse on the ground as whatever was in the vial takes effect. My vision blurs, I reach out a shaking hand towards Ryain's unconscious body before my hand goes limp and my world is swallowed up by darkness.

**_Christopher~ Real World_**

"Ryain! Dinah!" I pause, listening. "Where the hell are ya'll?" _'Wonder where they could have gotten to?' _I look around the_ 'ultra creepy'_ park as Ryain calls it, though Dinah and I never could understand why. It seems like a normal park. Ryain hasn't liked this park ever since Grandma Alice told us the story of Wonderland when we were kids. She really hates the playground. She claims that its evil but I haven't ever noticed anything strange Ryains is just parinoid."Damnit girls this isn't fun..." I pause _'Was that a scream?!'_

"What's that?" I ask myself as I walk upon a small dark shadow I point the flashlight on the shadow only to find Ryain's backpack.

_Hhhhmmm_ "Ryain? Dinah?" I spin the light around in a circle looking for clues. I find a huge rabbit hole in the ground next to the tree Grandma Alice would sit under and tell stories to us. "Damn must be a pretty big rabbit." I turn and head for home. "I'm gonna need some supplies." I murmur to myself remembering Grandma Alice's story about Wonderland.

**Ch.2 **

**Ryain Screws Up**

*Dinah

While trying to catch my breath from the landing, I watch as the rabbit man kisses my cousin in order to force some strange liquid down her throat. Still trying to breathe I attempted to stand on shaky legs to get him away from her. Ryain pushes him away and yells at me to run away, but it was too late.

"My, my, who are you? And how is it you look like Alice too?" he says looking me over "Oh well, it doesn't matter. Now drink this before we see the hatter." He shoves the vial into my mouth and holds my nose until I drink it.

"What the Hell... is wrong... with... yoouu...? I collapse on the ground as whatever was in the vial takes affect. My vision blurs, I reach out a shaking hand towards Ryain's unconscious body before my hand goes limp and my world is swallowed up by darkness.

**_Christopher~ Real World_**

"Ryain! Dinah!" I pause, listening. "Where the hell are ya'll?" _'Wonder where they could have gotten to?' _I look around the_ 'ultra creepy'_ park as Ryain calls it, though Dinah and I never could understand why. It seems like a normal park. Ryain hasn't liked this park ever since Grandma Alice told us the story of Wonderland when we were kids. She really hates the playground. She claims that its evil but I haven't ever noticed anything strange Ryains is just parinoid."Damnit girls this isn't fun..." I pause _'Was that a scream?!'_

"What's that?" I ask myself as I walk upon a small dark shadow I point the flashlight on the shadow only to find Ryain's backpack.

_Hhhhmmm_ "Ryain? Dinah?" I spin the light around in a circle looking for clues. I find a huge rabbit hole in the ground next to the tree Grandma Alice would sit under and tell stories to us. "Damn must be a pretty big rabbit." I turn and head for home. "I'm gonna need some supplies." I murmur to myself remembering Grandma Alice's story about Wonderland.

***Dinah**

**~ A few moments before Ryain awakes**

"Hhmm... Ngh.."

_'What happened? Why can't I move that much?'_ I open my eyes a little to discover that I'm strapped down to what looks like a hospital cot/bed. I look to my left to see a tall man wearing a black top hat standing at the top of Ryains bed, two men whom look identical with axes in their hands at the head of her bed. In front of me, I see a man with yellow rabbit ears leaning against a wall by the door with his eyes closed and a gun on his hip.

_'Well there's no way I'm asking them what's going on and I doubt I have a chance of getting out being strapped to the bed and a guard at the door, even if he does look asleep.' _I look to my right to finish my sweep of the room to see a man with hot pink hair, cat ears and tail sitting in the corner on the floor giving me a suspicious stare as his tail twitched back and forth. My eyes stared following his tail as it moved, then flashed to his ears when they twitched.

_'Hhhmmm, two men with rabbit ears (one of which likes to rhyme), a man with a black top hat and twins. Could this possible be Wonderland? No, Grandma Alice said it was just a story she made up. Butt the way she described it was like she was really there and she said it happened in a dream. But could it possible be real?'_

My thoughts were interrupted by Ryains mumbling. _'Great, we're in an unknown place and she's flirting with strangers!' _"Well glad to see you feel better cousin, cuz we're in some deep shit."

**_Back in Wonderland~ Ryain_**

"Ugh..." I groan.

"Hey Dee big sis is awake."

I open my eyes slowly, feeling someone watching me, and see two handsome faces not two inches from my face. "Hehe, I must be in Hell because God knows you two aren't angels."

"Well glad to see you feel better cousin, cuz we are in some deep shit."

"Dinah?" I turn my head over to my right to find my cousin tied to a hospital cot. I sit up slowly taking in the situation. "What's going on?" I look around the hospital room to find five grown men blocking the only exit. I glare at them wishing looks could really could kill cuz if so they'd all be dead. "What the Hell is going on here? Who the Fuck do you think you are? Tying up my cousin like that?" I yell at them, shock and surprise written across their faces as if they didn't expect me to yell like that.

"Alice," The oldest looking one starts.

_'Wait, did he just call me Alice? Does he think I am my grandmother?'_ with that thought I break down laughing hysterically.

"Big sis! Are you alright?" the twins ask in union.

"Oh god, Haha," I look at them "you guys are so funny. You think I'm Alice?"

"Of course cuz you are Alice." Says a guy who looks like a pussycat, I stop laughing and get serious. "Look here wanna be pussycat everyone knows that Alice, our grandmother, died several years ago and you." I point to the rabbit "When I find that creepy stalker that kidnapped us, the one who looks like you. I'll kill him my damn self. I don't know what sick joke this is but it isn't funny and I'll be damned if ya'll are gonna act like (So pissed that my southern accent is noticeable) you knew my grandma." (Pulls out a knife) "Now untie my cousin so I can skin a damn rabbit, understand?"

Everyone stares at me jaws dropped until the oldest one smirks and gives an evil chuckle "Well then," Bunny boy pulls out a gun "if you're not Alice, then who are you?" Bunny boy points the gun at me.

_'Uh oh...'_


	5. a new start

**ch3**

**A new start**

***Ryain**

"My name is Ryain nightstar, I'm the oldest granddaughter of Alice Lidell." Looking at the devilishly sexy twins, I add "and single"

Dinah starts right behind me "I am Dinah" they agreed to untie her and is now sitting beside me. "Ramsey I am Alice Lidell's youngest granddaughter."

the oldest looking man nods "I am Blood. The leader of the hatter mafia and owner of the hatter mansion" Blood smiles as if something he had said was amusing (_I can tell already that I'm going to kill him) _pointing towards bunny boy he continues " this is my loyal bodyguard Elliot"

I smile wickedly (_mafia? huh, I like the sound of that sounds like fun)_ I look at Dinah, who seems amazed yet distracted.

"I'm Dee" says the twin with long black hair tied with a black ribbon "and I'm Dum" says the twin with short black hair.

"we are the bloody twins" says Dee followed by Dum "We guard the front gate and kill anyone who intrudes"

"But don't worry we won't kill you unless the Boss says so" says Dee.

I nod "so who's the oversized wannabe kitty?"

"the name is Boris and I AM a cat" Boris says looking at Dinah, eyes never leaving her body. "Are your ears real like mine?" he asks Dinah, without permission he reaches out and tugs on one of her fake cat ears and the headband cat ears doesn't come off! (_What the hell?!) _Her fake Halloween ears are now attached and they moved!

***Dinah**

I was awed that we stood in front of a mafia, but something kept pulling at the back of my mind...

"are your ears real, like mine?" I look at the cat man, whose name is apparently Boris, as he approaches me his eyes never leaving me. suddenly he reaches out and tugs on one of my Halloween ears only to feel a sharp pain shoot through the right one and then they twitch.

my hands fly towards my new cat ears to find that they are real. I run to the mirror in the room only to give a high pitched blood churning scream that shattered the mirror into a million tiny pieces, in the remains I saw that not only did I have white fluffy cat ears now, I also have a fluffy white tail as well. which is poofed out right now due to my shock.

"H-h-how?!How is this possible?" I practically screamed as tears form in my eyes "What will mama and papa think of me now? They'd be horrified by the fact that their only daughter is a cat now!"

I sob loudly at the thought of them being ashamed of... then I feel a painful tug on my tail. I turn around to see who the culprit was only to receive a slap to the face.

crack!

*Ryain

"what the hell is wrong with you" I ask my depressed cousin "we aren't going back so why the hell should it bother you if they are ashamed? We don't exist there anymore" my voice raises unintentionally

when I pause and look at Dinah her tired weepy face seems to make her look vulnerable and I feel a twang a guilt for yelling at her

"Dinah I'm sorry I didn't mean to yell" I bow my head ashamed. I look towards the men, all of them except Boris who was in the corner curled up in a ball hands over ears due to the mirror shattering shriek

Blood, the twins, and Elliot were shocked (I don't know why) staring at me as if they never expected that. "I'm not Alice" I yell at them "so stop expecting me to be ladylike hell I've already pictured both the twins in a shower"

blood blinks (once again surprised) Elliot makes a grumbling sound and the twins? Happy as hell riding up on a unicorn. I spin back around to Dinah "cousin your tired why don't you lie down ill talk to blood about a place to stay then look for something for supper okay?

" don't treat me like a child" Dinah says weakly. Boris responds badly to this and jumps in front of Dinah and hisses at me. Just to prove that I'm not scared of an oversized pussy cat I thump him on the nose and say

"bad kitty" pointing a finger at him "you should be ashamed of yourself" Dinah's ears perk up as Boris droop in defeat. Dinah sighs giving in and lays down, Boris follows and stands at the foot of her bed. I half expect him to crawl in bed with her.

"blood, can we talk now?"

"yes, follow me"


	6. given warning

Ch.4

~Hatter Mansion

*Christopher

~**In the real world**

I turn the front light off locking the front door, I sigh. 'Alright then, time to go rabbit huntin.'

I return to the rabbit hole, Ryains bag along with my other "supplies". "Welp, here goes nothin."

I jump into the dark rabbit hole, not knowing what to expect.

**~During Ryains talk with Blood**

***Dinah**

I did as Ryain told me to do, too tired to argue anymore. As I laid down to take a nap I noticed Boris move to the foot of my bed, as if to guard it. I watched as Ryain talked to Blood only to notice him smirk mine and Boris's way before leaving to discuss something with Ryain. Sighing I turned to my right side to try and sleep.

"Why are you so different from your cousin? You act so much like Alice than she does." Boris said sitting on the floor by my head.

"Well, that's because I was raised near Grandma Alice, my father decided to stay in England with her and marry, then go to America like my Aunt's did. I may have a slight southern accent because of my cousins, but other than that I was raised to be a sophisticated young lady. Meaning no time for child's play where as Ryain sometimes continues to behave like an immature teenager."

"You mean you never had any fun? Even as a kid?" he asked shocked.

"Well, I did play a little when I was young, mostly I was with Grandma Alice or sick. Which I was sick quite often, but I would mostly work on my studies. I would try to do anything to make Mama and Papa proud..."

I started to nod off a little the more I talked. _'I guess I'm a little more tired than I thought...'_

"Why did you want to make them proud?"

"I guess it was just a goal I had always set... for... my... sellfff..." I said the last part before sleep had overcome me.

***Normal POV**

*Click*

Boris swings his head toward the door to see Blood enter the room. "Ah, I see she has finally fallen asleep."

"Yeah..." he replies looking back to Dinah with a strange expression on his face.

"I suppose I should carry her to her new room, then." Blood moved to pick Dinah up with a slight smile on his face. Suddenly Boris stands up and hisses at him, pulling a gun on Blood. "No, you're not touching her!" he says, spreading his arms out as if to shield Dinah from Blood.

"Then how do you suppose we move her to her new room?"

"I'll carry her." he replies, putting his hands in his pockets, looking off to the side.

"I thought as much." Blood smirks "Well hurry up then, I have some arrangements to see to." Turning around he starts for the door, not even seeing if Boris was following.

Boris turns to Dinah, picking her up gently, so as not to wake her. Cradling her to his chest. He starts after Blood.

*Ryain

~in the guest room

I look around the large room, awed at the size and elegance. "This room is mine?" I ask the two faceless maids who'd shown me the way.

"Yes it is Miss Ryain."

"Where is Dinah?"

"She is in her room down the hall, Boris is with her."

I nod, so long as she's not alone "Where's the shower?" I ask still looking around the room quizzing the maids while scanning the room for cameras (Hey, I'm paranoid).

"The bath is through that door, also connects to Dee and Dum's rooms." I smile wickedly at that.

"I'm off to relax in the bath, do come inform me when supper is,"

"Of course."

I sigh grabbing a towel from the table as I pass by on my way to the tub. I am surprised when I enter the room a cloud of steam pours out the door. (Hmmm, a maid must have known I'd want a bath) Not once, as I slowly undressed and sank into the chest deep water, think that anyone else was planning on a bath.

I laid my head back enjoying the peace and quiet...

After a few minutes, I get the odd feeling of being watched. Opening my eyes, I scream. Dee and Dum are sitting beside me in the tub leaning over into my face.

"Get out!" I yell, "get the hell out."

" But big sis, ' Dee pouts

"I'm not 'big sis' nor am I Alice, quit calling me that my name is Ryain nothing else!" I climb out of the tub and head to the doo to get my towel. "I know you aint Alice your bigger than alice" Dum had snuck up behind me and wrapped his arms around me snuggling his face into my neck.

"Hey no fair" Dee jokes, walking up to me. I push them away and wrap the towel around me. " Oh no, you don't. I'm mad at you two. sneaking into a bath without permission, you should be ashamed of yourselves" I turn and walk out into my bedroom. a black dress, boots, and a black ribbon lays on the bed. (Hmmm, well at least Blood has great taste). I put on the dress, its short and does a cute crisscross around the neck. I dry my wet tangled mess called hair, then pull it back into the ribbon. Once dressed, I wonder around till I get to Dinah's room. I lightly knock and crack the door, sticking my head into the room I find Boris and Dinah curled up and fast asleep.

I slowly close the door and turn slamming straight into Blood.

"there you are Ryain, I was wondering where you had run off to."

"Well you found me. what do you need?"

"I was wondering if you'd accompany to my room" Blood's charming smile quickly turned into one devilish thoughts (damn everyone here seems to have a wicked "sense of humor")

"No thanks , I have personal matters to tend to" (there suck on that dismissal) I give him an innocent smile, yet daring him to say something.

Blood nods and turns half way down the hall he stops, turns and gives a warning that screamed DANGER!

"sleep well princess, you'll need it..."


End file.
